Alphas
by xBaskerville
Summary: Il fit trembler ses cordes vocales. Au rythme de ses grondements féroces, le futur de plusieurs peuples se jouait de par sa simple volonté. (Hobbit / How To Train Your Dragons 2) (Je mets en fanfiction terminée, mais rien ne dit qu'elle l'est !)


Je viens d'aller voir _How To train your Dragon 2_. Enfin ! Mon cadeau pour l'obtention de mon BAC avec mention et pour l'obtention de mon permis !

L'histoire m'a juste bouleversée, encore plus que le premier. Les personnages sont attachants, autant les vikings que les dragons. (Je parle bien entendu, des gentils de l'histoire, pas des méchants).

À la toute fin du film de DreamWorks, en voyant le générique défiler, j'ai eu cette idée de cross-over. Court, mais simple.

Y aura-t-il une suite explicative ou une suite directe ? Aucune idée.

Pour ceux qui ont vu le film, sachez que pour moi, Hiccup est aussi devenu un Alpha, au même titre de Touthless.

Enfin, bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

**Alphas**

* * *

Hiccup se mit à gronder. Violemment.

Tel un animal en cage, dévoré par la haine, il fit trembler ses cordes vocales.

À chacun de ses pas, il avançait vers ce reptile, grondant toujours plus fort et toujours plus bestialement. Même Touthless ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour-ci, à grognonner de cette manière, face à un dragon. Le saurien ailé noir recula en boitant, couvrant toujours de son aile, le semi-homme aux pieds velus.

Au Smaug tentait lui aussi de montrer la puissance vocale, sans parvenir à atténuer la fureur du garçon devenu homme face à lui. Et, au fur et à mesure de la progression de ce dernier, la principale Calamité de notre ère, recula. Bien qu'il cherchât toujours à reprendre l'avantage. Sans apothéose. Aucune. Pas même un millimètre de distance.

Dans ce qui était la Grande Salle de l'ancien Royaume d'Erebor, un duel s'enchaînait sans épée ni flamme. Juste avec une puissance de conviction, mais surtout, d'opiniâtreté. Pas après pas des deux êtres belligérants, le tertre d'or s'écoulait dans un rythme régulier. Bientôt, les pièces tombèrent une à une, chacune représentant une unique seconde, seule témointe du théâtre qui se représentait dans l'immédiat.

Sous l'ombre des colonnes, les nains contemplaient cette scène, eux, baignoire de cette pièce intrigante. Personne ne s'approchait, personne ne respirait, au risque de briser ce moment historique qui restera graver à jamais contre les mémoires.

Mains contre le marbre des anciens pylônes, c'est avec le regard ébahi qu'ils ne loupèrent aucun acte de ce qui se jouait devant eux. L'homme qu'il n'avait que considérait comme un enfant juvénile et inutile gravissait les marches vers une reconnaissance étonnante.

Pas à pas, il avançait.  
Pas à pas, ses grognements persistaient. Toujours plus maîtrisés, toujours plus animal.  
Pas à pas, le gamin brun s'imposait.

Hiccup était le chef.  
Hiccup était le maître.  
Et les deux dragons présents, ne pouvaient qu'obéir, à moins d'en subir les conséquences.

Thorïn n'en avait pas les mots.  
La gorge sèche, il ne put qu'observer l'humain agir en simple dragonnier qui se respecte.

Et lorsque Smaug finit par courber l'échine dans un souffle rauque, le futur Roi sous la Montagne ne put que se rappeler d'une chose. L'aventure qu'il avait vécue avec sa Compagnie et l'embarquement forcé du garçon.

Quand Smaug posa sa tête sur son lit de richesse, Thorïn lu dans les yeux du reptile la même terreur qu'il avait fait naître chez le garçon. Celui d'une bête traquée et torturée.

Tandis qu'Hiccup déposa une main rassurante sur le museau surdimensionné du fils de Morgoth, le nain de la lignée de Durïn sentit une honte s'emparer de lui. L'humain n'avait rien fait d'autre que de vouloir les aider le crépuscule de leur rencontre. Rien d'autre. Et pourtant.

Alors que Touthless rejoignait son cavalier et son possible futur ami orvet ailé, le doute l'assaillit.

Qu'allait faire maintenant, celui qui chuchotait à l'oreille des dragons ? Allait-il se venger d'eux ou repartir d'où il venait sans un regard en arrière ?

Le son d'un cor résonna dans les ténèbres du palais souterrain. Pas n'importe lequel.

Celui d'un Alpha.

À dire si cela provenait de l'humain ou de son dragon, cela restait un mystère.

* * *

**- End -**

**Enfin … ça reste à voir !**

* * *

Faire un cross-over entre ces deux univers, me tentait bien. Reste à savoir si cela vous à plus !

Je vous embrasse tout fort !

Le terme « baignoire » est un terme pour désigner un emplacement dans une salle de théâtre.


End file.
